Kung fu panda 3: Secretos, pasados y un enemigo mortal
by Tigresa Fenix
Summary: Los secretos salen a la luz cuando un desconocido llega al Valle de la Paz. Una antigua leyenda cambiará la vida de toda china, en especial la de cierta maestra del kung fu. NO CONTIENE ROMANCE ENTRE PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES.
1. Sorpresas

_**Kung fu panda 3: Secretos, pasados y un enemigo mortal.**_

_**Nota de autora: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.**_

_**Hola a todos, bueno, yo ya había escrito una historia con el principio igual, solo que el título daba asco, pero bueno, los dejo que lean y ya.**_

Capítulo 1: Sorpresas.

Eran las 4:30 AM. Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que Po derrotó a Shen, era una mañana perfecta, un manto de neblina cubría el Valle de la Paz, pero en el Palacio de Jade dos personas no estaban dormidas.

El Maestro Shifu era una persona…digamos que demasiado puntual, se acostaba a las 10:00 PM y se levantaba a las 5:45 AM, para recibir a sus alumnos, desayunar y entrenar toda la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo. Pero esa noche, un sueño lo aturdía.

(Imaginen el sueño como dibujito simple, como los sueños de Po)

**Sueño de Shifu**

* * *

_En un lugar en una montaña que Shifu creía que era solo un cuento de hadas, se encontraban, un cocodrilo sentado en una silla con grabados en un idioma antiguo, pero con una esmeralda en lo alto de la silla, una pantera nebulosa en una silla igual pero con una amatista, un pigargo en una silla más pequeña, pero similar a las otras con un diamante color amarillo, un panda en una silla de tamaño normal, igual a las otras pero con un Jade, y por último, una silla un poco más grande, con distintos grabados y un rubí precioso en la silla, solo que esta estaba vacía, cada una de esas piedras preciosas con un símbolo diferente. _

_-Ya les dije, ella debe venir aquí, de otra manera, El Oscuro destruirá a toda China- dijo el cocodrilo-._

_-Si lo sabemos, pero será una elección que ella debe decidir, no podemos obligarla- dijo la pantera nebulosa- sería imposible si es tan terca como su madre-._

_- Ella tiene razón, no podemos obligarla a algo que no quiere, pero tenemos que tratar de convencerla- dijo el pigargo- ¿Creen que se parezca a su madre?, ¿Qué tenga esa sonrisa que te hace sonreír al mismo tiempo?-._

_-Eso tenemos que averiguarlo, pero recuerda que lo más importante es si tiene ojos rojos y la marca en su brazo- dijo el panda con tono serio, pero luego cambio su cara por una de tristeza- hash las reuniones de los guardianes no son lo mismo sin ella- dijo y todos miraron la silla vacía con pena-._

_-Bueno, ¿quién ira a buscarla? Alguien tiene que ir- dijo el cocodrilo dirigiéndose al panda-._

_-Yo iré- dijo el panda- tengo un presentimiento de que mi hijo sigue vivo, tal vez pueda encontrarlo- dijo muy decidido- la reunión de los guardianes queda terminada-._

_-Pero ¿Y si no acepta?- pregunto la pantera nebulosa-._

_-Debe hacerlo, de otra manera, China estará condenada- respondió el panda-._

* * *

**_Fin del sueño de Shifu_**

En eso él se decidió a ir a tomar aire fresco, así que salió de su habitación con mucho sigilo y se fue al jardín que hay cuando se entra al palacio.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- preguntó Shifu en vos alta a si mismo-

-Dígame de quien está hablando o permita que ese nombre se pierda en el olvido- dijo una vos en el tejado-.

-¿PERO QUE…?- dijo el con asombro- ah, me sorprendiste Tigresa, frase de "el libro de los secretos" ¿no?-.

-Muy bien- dijo Tigresa al escuchar que su maestro reconoció la frase de un libro ya olvidado- dígame, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas?-.

-Un sueño que no me deja dormir- le respondió-.

-¿Una pesadilla?- preguntó Tigresa-.

-Algo así- dijo Shifu-.

-¿Ya trató poner el vaso con agua bajo su cama? Dicen que el agua atrapa hasta las pesadillas más horribles- le aconsejó Tigresa-.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo el- por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?-.

-Espero los reportes de una amiga que vigila el lugar por mí, cada mañana a las 4 me levanto para saber si hay algo inusual- dijo Tigresa informándole a su maestro-.

- Entiendo, se retrasó un poco ¿no?- dijo el maestro viendo que no estaba-.

-Eso parece, creo que la voy a llamar- dijo y de repente empezó a silbar bastante fuerte, y un ave de color negro se empezó a asomar, Tigresa estiró el brazo derecho y el ave se sentó en este.

-Lamento el retraso, no me di cuenta la hora- dijo ella, era una águila negra como el carbón pero con bordes plateados en las plumas de las alas, ojos verdes como el pasto recién cortado y una vestimenta sencilla del mismo color que los ojos-.

-No te preocupes- dijo Tigresa- Maestro, ella es Lian, Lian, él es el maestro Shifu-.

-Es un honor- dijo la joven águila haciendo una reverencia-.

-Igualmente- dijo el maestro-.

-¿Algo inusual?- preguntó Tigresa-.

-No, nada raro por ahora-le respondió ella- por cierto, ¿puedo preguntar porque está levantado el maestro Shifu a estas horas?-

-Pesadillas- dijo Tigresa-.

-Bueno, voy a seguir patrullando, cualquier cosa que vea te aviso al instante- dijo Lian-.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tigresa y su amiga se fue volando-Creo que será mejor que vuelva a dormir maestro, venga, le prepararé un té-.

-Está bien- asintió el maestro-.

-Cuando entraron a la cocina, Tigresa empezó a preparar el té, lo hacía con duraznos, cuando lo terminó, se lo sirvió a su maestro.

-Espero que le guste- dijo Tigresa-.

-No probé un té más delicioso desde que mi maestro me preparó uno- dijo Shifu-.

-Gracias, claro que los míos no son iguales a los del maestro Oogway, el los hacía… mucho mejor- dijo Tigresa con humildad- Ahora, ¿de qué trataba la pesadilla?-.

-oh, este… nada importante- dijo Shifu, claro que Tigresa no le creyó, pero discutir con su maestro era como discutir con una roca-.

-De acuerdo, ahora le aconsejo de que valla a dormir pero antes- ella fue a la alacena, tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua- si aparecen burbujas en el vaso, atrapó una pesadilla, si no pasa nada, no estuvo soñando, pero si el agua no está, es porque atrapó una visión- cuando terminó de decir eso, le entregó el vaso con agua-.

-Gracias, por cierto, tómense el día libre mañana, yo voy a descansar-dijo el-.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tigresa- que descanse-.

-Tú también- dijo y se fue a dormir-.

-¿Le creíste una sola palabra de lo que dijo?- preguntó Lian que se escondía al lado de la ventana-.

-No, esconde algo, pero discutir con él es como discutir con el aire- dijo Tigresa-.

A las 6:30 Tigresa se levantó, no le daba mucha importancia a los días libres, ella siempre entrenaba, se preparó un té, comió unos dumplings y a la media hora se levantaron los demás, y saludaron a Tigresa.

-Buenos días Tigresa- dijeron los demás-.

-Oooooooooooooaaaaa (bostezo) buenos días- dijo Tigresa con sueño-.

-Parece que alguien no durmió bien- dijo Grulla-¿ Dormiste tus cinco horas diarias?-.

-Creo que no- dijo Tigresa con sueño-.

-¿Cómo que cinco horas nada más?- preguntó Po intrigado ya que dicen que son ocho horas las que se duermen-.

-Ella, al ser una felina, solo necesita cinco horas de descanso, sino son capases de hasta caminar dormidos- explicó Víbora-.

-Eso me da una idea- dijo Mono-.

**En el Salón de Entrenamiento**

-¿Están seguros de que no se lastimará?- dijo Víbora-.

-Seguros, tiene la piel de una roca- dijo Mono-.

-Tigresa ¿estás despierta?- preguntó Mantis-.

-Si- dijo Tigresa-.

-Ok- dijo Mono- te retamos a que hagas el circuito sin tus cinco horas- dijo Po-.

-Pan comido- dijo Tigresa- ¿qué apuestan?-.

-Cocinar el desayuno por una semana- dijo Mono-.

-¿Y si pierden?- dijo Tigresa-.

-Dejaremos de molestarte por un mes- dijo Grulla-.

-Me parece justo- dijo Tigresa- Oooooooooooooaaaaa, a hacer esto-.

Y Tigresa empezó a hacerlo casi dormida, pero mucho mejor que antes, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, completó el circuito en casi 13 segundos, pero en los saltos de fuego, Tigresa empezó a dormirse, a tal punto de que empezó a entrenar dormida, los demás quedaron atontados, simplemente no podían creer lo que vieron, y cuando empezaron a acercarse a Tigresa notaron que ella estaba dormida.

-Tigresa- dijo Mantis para despertarla parado en su hombro-.

-¿Eh que cosa?- dijo Tigresa- ah perdón, me quedé dormida en los saltos de fuego-.

-Tigresa ¿cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Grulla curioso-

-¿Hacer que cosa?- preguntó Tigresa-.

-Completar el circuito entero en menos de 13 segundos- completó la oración Mantis-.

-No lo hice es tan poco tiempo, eso es imposible- dijo Tigresa- nadie pudo hacerlo jamás y yo no haré a excepción-.

-Pero lo hiciste, nosotros te vimos- dijo Mono-.

-Ustedes están locos- dijo Tigresa-.

-Créenos o no te vimos, lo hiciste en 13 segundos- dijo Víbora-.

-Pregúntenle a Shifu, ni él puede hacerlo en solo 13 segundos- dijo Tigresa- mientras me voy a dormir las dos horas más que me faltan-.

-Le preguntaremos, vas a ver, si lo hiciste en 13 segundos- dijo Po-.

Dos horas después, Po y los demás se fueron a ver si Tigresa estaba despierta, y la vieron que estaba saliendo de la puerta y se fueron a la cocina.

En la cocina estaba Shifu estaba tomando una sopa, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, como siempre, pensando en aquel sueño que tubo anoche-.

-Maestro, ¿es posible que alguien pueda terminar el circuito del salón de entrenamiento completo en solo 15 segundos?- preguntó Grulla-.

-Nada es imposible- dijo Shifu de manera muy pacifica- pero no, no es posible, nadie pudo hacerlo en menos de un minuto y medio, ni yo, ni Tai Lung, ni Oogway, nadie.-

-Se los dije- dijo Tigresa y al instante sonó la campana del gong de emergencia-.

Salieron de la cocina y todos salieron a ver dónde estaban atacando. Estaban atacando en el bosque de bambúes, según dijeron los aldeanos. Al llegar allí pudieron ver que estaban atacando a alguien grande de tamaño, eran 20 leones, solo que estos eran completamente negros con vestimenta extraña.

-Mantis, ve por abajo, Mono, por adelante, Grulla por arriba, Po, por atrás, Víbora, atiende a la persona herida, yo iré por el costado, ahora- indicó Tigresa y todos asintieron-.

La batalla fue larga, los leones sabían pelear, solo que eran un tanto inexpertos, poco a poco, fueron terminando con cada uno de ello. Todos se encargaron de cuatro cada uno excepto por Víbora que estaba atendiendo a la persona más inesperada.

-Po- dijo Víbora llamándolo, ya que la persona a la que atacaban era la última persona que esperarían-.

-No puede ser posible- dijo Po-.

Continuará…

_**Para ver los símbolos de las piedras preciosas de las sillas del sueño de Shifu, copien y peguen los siguientes enlaces ;) espero que les aya gustado, ¿fue muy corto? ¿algo que no les aya gustado? déjenlo en los comentarios, se despide: Tigresa Fénix. chau chau.**_

**_Símbolo_**_** de la esmeralda: **_**_ . _**

**_ Símbolo en la amatista: _****_ . /-hB0_OoMgCxc/TWVVkFoKWVI/AAAAAAAAAA0/mBwUp_ _**

**_ Símbolo del diamante amarillo:_** **_ .im/thumbs/1828_ _**

**_ Símbolo del jade: _****_ . _**

**_Símbolo del rubí:_**

**__****_ . files/imagecache/normal/Dise%C3%B1osTribalesParaBrazos_ _**


	2. Capítulo 2: Historias

_**Kung fu panda 3: Secretos, pasados y un enemigo mortal.**_

_**Nota de autora: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.**_

_**Hola, lectoras/es. Lamento el error al final del fic, es que mi perrita apretó algo y se puso así, jajaja. Tampoco eran esas las piedras; eran para el cocodrilo un diamante con un símbolo vertical como si fueran ondulaciones de aire; para la pantera nebulosa un zafiro con un símbolo parecido a una cascada; para el pigargo es un cuarzo con lo que parece un rayo; para el panda un jade con un símbolo como si fuese tierra quebrada y para nuestro, guardián misterioso, un rubí con un símbolo parecido a un fénix. Lamento el error **_

Capítulo 2: Historias

- No puede ser posible- dijo Po-.

Nada más y nada menos que un panda, mayor que Po pero en buena forma, llevaba un manto verde como si fuese una túnica pero atravesada, tenía la cara más redonda que la de Po y las orejas mucho más juntas que las suyas. Po lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo panda que vio en sus visiones en la ciudad de Gogmen, solo que en ese momento Po no dijo nada, porque estaba en shock y no se había percatado de la pelea que estaba sucediendo afuera.

- Po- dijo Tigresa que estaba ocupada con cinco leones y en ese momento Po salió de su transe-.

- Ya volví- dijo Po y siguió peleando al lado de sus compañeros-.

- Escucha Po- dijo Tigresa con tono serio- sé que estas emocionado por lo del panda, pero ahora debes concentrarte en la pelea-.

- Entendido- dijo Po y siguieron peleando-.

Mantis terminó con el último y al final Mono los ató con una cuerda, pera que luego sean interrogados por el maestro Shifu. Luego de eso, Tigresa ayudó a Po a llevar al panda al Palacio de Jade, entonces Grulla notó que tenía una venda en el brazo.

- Oigan, ¿qué es esto?- dijo Grulla tratando de sacar esa venda color verde oscuro, pero en ese momento en que la tocó, una descarga eléctrica hiso que se callera de espaldas (por así decirlo)-.

- Parece una venda- dijo Mono- pero por las dudas no la toques otra vez ¿sí?-

- Está bien- dijo Grulla parándose con las plumas de punta- gracias por la advertencia-.

Al llegar al Palacio de Jade, el Maestro Shifu no podía creerlo, era el mismo panda que vio en su sueño en la noche, pero mantuvo la calma; le dijeron que lo manden a la enfermería. La enfermera también quedó impactada, nunca antes había visto a un panda que no sea Po, después de que instalaron a el panda, los demás esperaron a que la enfermera dijera en qué estado estaba su nuevo invitado, hasta que finalmente…

- Él está bien- dijo la oveja enfermera- no tardará en despertar-.

- Gracias- dijo Po y luego agacho la cabeza, estaba preocupado de lo que el panda le pudiese decir, ¿Si tenía amnesia? ¿Y si había más sobrevivientes? Mono notó el estado de su amigo-.

- Oigan- dijo Mono- ¿Y si contamos historias de terror?-.

- Me parece una buena idea- dijo Víbora- aparte podemos distraernos un poco-.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Tigresa-.

- Esta noche nos juntamos en el salón de entrenamiento y contamos historias de terror- dijo Mantis-.

- Claro que no- dijo Tigresa a lo que los demás se quedaron viéndola- conozco un mejor lugar para contar historias-.

Mientras tanto, el maestro Shifu estaba atento al panda, no podía creer que él estuviera aquí. En eso, Shifu se acordó del vaso con agua que le había dado Tigresa, se fue rápidamente a su habitación y recogió el vaso que había puesto bajo su cama y ¿adivinen qué?...

- Imposible- dijo Shifu- Tigresa tenía razón- dijo con asombro, porque, pera su sorpresa, el agua en el vaso simplemente desapareció, de la nada, como si nunca hubiese estado allí-.

En la noche, Tigresa los guió a todos a una cueva que conocía que no estaba no muy lejos del Palacio. Tenía unos picos de piedra con manchas rojas como sangre que si los veías en el ángulo correcto, formaba un cráneo con sangre en la boca, sonriendo de manera macabra. Tigresa se adelantó, mientras que los demás ingresaban lentamente.

- Ti… Tigresa- dijo Mono tartamudeando un poco- ¿Segura que no quieres que las contemos en el salón de entrenamiento?-.

- No- dijo Tigresa de lo más normal- ¿Por qué? ¿Les molesta?-.

- N… no- dijo Grulla-.

- Perfecto- dijo Tigresa mientras con la antorcha que tenía en la mano encendió otras antorchas que se prendían con el fuego de la otra sucesivamente. Entonces, apareció una sombra de lo que parecía una sombra de un monstruo enorme que estaba boca abajo con alas abiertas con garras enormes.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gritaron todos menos Tigresa, que se acercó a la figura de dónde provenía la sombra-.

- Riang- dijo Tigresa llamándolo- Soy yo, Tigresa, traje unos amigos-.

- ¿Tigresa?- dijo una vos en la oscuridad- ¿de verdad eres tú?-.

- Sí, soy yo- dijo mientras un murciélago de tamaño considerable salía de lo oscuro y se paraba en el hombro de Tigresa- Valla, cuanto tiempo-.

- Es verdad- dijo el murciélago mientras se mostraba una enorme sonrisa- no te veo desde que tenías cerca de 15 años. Dime, ¿cómo te está yendo?-.

- Bastante bien- dijo Tigresa- chicos, les quiero presentar a Riang, el me ayudó una vez cuando era pequeña-.

- Es un pla…- dijo Riang pero notó que los demás seguían abrasados y con los ojos cerrados por el miedo-.

- Parece que los asustaste- dijo Tigresa viendo a Riang que se había bajado al suelo-.

- Y se sintió muy bien- dijo Riang con una sonrisa macabra- no asusté a nadie así desde que nos prohibieron la entrada al Valle de la Paz, y ni siquiera tú te asustaste así cuando te conocí a los 6 años, jajaja-.

- Eso es verdad- dijo Tigresa y se acercó a ellos y toco sus hombros tratando de calmarlos- esto es algo que siempre voy a recordar-.

- Estamos bien- dijo Mantis con vos temblorosa- casi siento el corazón en mi garganta pero estamos bien-.

- Chicos, les presento a Riang- dijo Tigresa presentándolos- Riang, ellos son Víbora, Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Po-.

- Es un placer- dijo Riang- he oído mucho sobre ustedes-.

- Está bien- dijo Po calmado- ¿Te escuché decir que prohibieron el paso a los murciélagos al Valle?-.

- Así es- dijo Riang- Resulta que si robamos comida y no la pagamos, o nos escondemos en los techos de las personas nos convertimos automáticamente en criminales-.

- Entiendo- dijo Mantis mientras todos los demás estaban mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos-.

- Bueno, ¿Y qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó Riang invitándolos a entrar más adentro-.

- Venimos a contar historias de terror- dijo Grulla- y Tigresa dijo que conocía este lugar, así que vinimos aquí-.

- Perfecto- dijo Riang emocionado por las noticias- me vendría bien un poco de compañía-.

Entonces entraron, Tigresa encendió una fogata, y todos se sentaron alrededor de ella para sentir el calor del fuego.

- Entonces- dijo Grulla- ¿Quién empieza?-.

- Yo- dijo Mantis- Conozco una historia, de una niña que fue torturada por la persona que la crió- y empezó a contar la historia- Hace mucho tiempo, una niña vivía sola en una casa, sin nadie que la cuide o la proteja. Se dice que era muy sombría y solitaria. Todos le tenían miedo. Un día, un hombre la sacó de la casa y la llevó a donde él vivía. La niña creyó que por fin iba a ser feliz, que él iba a cuidarla y protegerla, pero un día todo cambió. Nadie sabe por qué lo hiso, o que hiso la niña para que lo hiciera, pero el hombre la torturó. Muchos creen que le daba latigazos en la espalda, otros que le metía carbón ardiendo en el cuello o la quemaba con una vara de metal que servía para las chimeneas, pero la niña nunca fue la de antes. Ella era tierna, y amable, pero después de eso, ella se volvió callada, cerrada, a nadie le contaba nada sobre ella, se tornó sombría como cuándo ella vivía en esa casa. Unas semanas después, ella escapó jurando que iba a vengarse por lo que le hicieron. Dicen que mató al hombre que la torturó, otros dicen que el permanece oculto por el miedo de encontrarse a esa niña. La leyenda también dice que si sales a la calle a las doce de la noche, cuándo se escuchan las tres campanadas, ella te tortura, de la misma manera que la torturaron a ella. Pero otra historia dice que ella deambula las calles, sin que nadie la vea, asegurándose de que todos estén a salvo, vigilando que ningún niño sufra de la misma manera que ella sufrió-.

- Eso es…- dijo Po- Trágicamente bárbaro-.

- Y tenebroso- dijo Mono-.

- ¿Dónde escuchaste esa historia?- dijo Víbora con tono serio y mirando a Tigresa que tenía la cabeza agachada, pero que solo Víbora lo notó-.

- Oogway me la contó cuándo estaba vivo- dijo Mantis-.

- ¿Por qué te la contó?- preguntó Tigresa con la cara calmada, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento-.

- Una noche estaba fuera viendo la luna llena y el salió y me dijo que entrara, le dije que estaba bien y que solo que estaba viendo la luna, y él me contó esa historia y que si no iba adentro ella me iba a torturar- dijo Mantis con miedo en la cara- Bueno, ¿Quién sigue?-.

- Yo- dijo Mono- conozco una historia de terror buenísima- y empezó a contar la historia- Hace mucho tiempo, existió un lobo que vivía no muy lejos del Valle de la Paz. Él tenía una vida placentera, con una esposa y un hijo. Pasaron los años y el lobo empezó a ser más distante de la familia. Una noche, el no volvió de trabajar. Su esposa preocupada fue a buscarlo en la noche fría, pero ella tampoco regresó. Solo quedó el niño. El buscó a sus padres, pero lo que encontró fue lo último que esperaba. Sus padres estaban con vida, pero no tenían rostro, sin cara. El niño quedó tan asustado que trató de huir, pero sus "padres" lo atraparon, y el niño murió, le habían cortado la cabeza, y la colgaron en la puerta de su casa, exactamente a las 3 de la mañana. El niño juró que si alguien salía de su casa en el valle donde vivió a las 3 de la mañana, iba a cortarle la cabeza para después cortarle la cara y colgarla en la puerta de su casa-.

- Eso sí que es aterrador- dijo Riang- Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera contar una historia-.

- Si adelante- dijeron todos-.

- Está bien- dijo sonriendo porque ya lo habían tomado como un amigo más- De donde vengo, mi pueblo cree en un espíritu que ronda las calles por la noche. Nadie sabe por qué, pero nos vigila. Unos creen que es un espíritu maligno, que fue asesinada junto con sus hijos, y que ella iba a matar a los hijos de cualquiera que saliera a la calle a las 7 de la mañana. Otros creen que es un espíritu de luz, que protege a los aldeanos por la noche, muy pocos la vieron, pero ellos cuentan que podían sentir el calor de ese espíritu, y que también podían sentir el dolor de su alma de haber visto a sus hijos-.

- Eso es un poco triste- dijo Víbora-.

- Y aterrador- dijo Mantis- A mí no me gustaría que me mate un ser que quiere vengar a sus hijos-.

- Y lo dice la persona que contó la historia de una niña que tortura gente igual que su tutor- dijo Mono con cara de burla-.

- ¡Oye!- dijo Mantis- admite que te dio un poco de miedo al menos con mi historia-.

- Ese es mi punto- dijo Mono un poco molesto mirando al insecto- a mí tampoco me gustaría que una mujer me matara, pero me daría más miedo salir a la calle sabiendo que una niña me va a torturar con un carbón ardiendo-.

- ¿Siempre son así?- Riang le preguntó a Grulla un poco confundido-.

- Si, casi siempre- dijo Grulla-.

- Creo que no fue una buena idea- dijo Víbora mientras los dos se seguían peleando-.

- Basta- dijo Tigresa con un tono fuerte y serio- Vinimos aquí para contar historias de terror, no para ver como dos tontos se pelean por una historia tonta. La historia de la niña torturada solo es una historia, eso nunca pasó, y esa niña nunca existió ni va a existir, ¿entendido?-.

- Está bien- dijeron los dos mirando el enojo de Tigresa en sus ojos, para luego notar que su amiga volvía a sentarse de manera adecuada-.

- Ok- dijo Po tratando de animar el ambiente- ¿quién sigue?-.

Luego de haber terminado de contar las historias, cosa que Tigresa se negó a hacer, se despidieron de Riang, pero Víbora primero tenía con Tigresa.

- Tigresa, ¿crees que podríamos hablar en privado en la cueva con Riang?- preguntó Víbora- Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte-.

- Esta bien- dijo Tigresa- Ustedes sigan, los alcanzamos luego-.

Al terminar de decir eso, Tigresa entró a la cueva y se encontró con Víbora y con Riang que la estaban esperando.

- Bien- dijo Tigresa un poco impaciente, ya que sabía las preguntas que iban a venir- ¿Qué me querían decir?-.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Riang con cara de preocupado, al igual que Víbora- No tienes que avergonzarte de contarnos, entendemos que tal vez te halla lastimado la historia de Mantis-.

- Me siento bien- dijo Tigresa- solo me molestó que ellos se pusieran a pelear por una historia que supuestamente "no existe"-.

- Tigresa- dijo Víbora con tono amable- sabes que no puedes mantenerlo en secreto. Si alguien llegase a preguntar cómo te hiciste la cicatriz del cuello, o la del brazo, ¿qué les vas a decir?-.

- Lo mismo que le dije a la enfermera hace 20 años- dijo Tigresa- "Tuve un accidente con el fuego hace ya mucho tiempo"-.

-Sabes que no es lo correcto- dijo Riang- personas que hacen esa clase de cosas deben ser juzgadas por la justicia-.

- Lo perdone hace mucho tiempo, no voy a cambiar mi decisión. Sin él, no estaría donde estoy ahora, no los hubiese conocido- dijo Tigresa con tono serio- Le debo todo a él, estaba muy herido y lo comprendí-.

- De acuerdo- dijeron los dos al unísono-.

- Bien- dijo Tigresa- Nos vemos Riang, fue un placer verte de nuevo-.

- Fue un placer que me hallas visitado- dijo Riang-.

- Vamos Víbora- dijo Tigresa saliendo de la cueva- Si conozco bien a los chicos, seguramente ya deben estar perdidos y abrasados por el miedo-.

- Tienes razón- dijo Víbora riendo un poco- Adiós Riang-.

_Continuara…_

_**Wow! por fin pude terminar este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Lamento mucho mi tardanza, es que me retrasó el colegio, y justo tuve que ir al médico por una enfermedad y bla, bla, bla… pero prometo que voy a empezar a escribirlos más seguidos.**_

_**Commentaries: **_

_**Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: Gracias por tu apoyo. Me agrada que te haya gustado. Se me ocurrió de casualidad: "¡Hey! ¿Por qué no hacer que Tigresa logre terminar algo más rápido o mejor de lo normal?" y se me ocurrió eso y se quedó. Y sobre tus dudas, te digo que no, no me gusta la relación TiPo, así que a Po le voy a dar una relación OC. Estaba pensando en hacer una secuela y recién ahí agregarle una pareja a Tigresa. Gracias por tu apoyo**__**.**_

_**Gianella: Adivino, ves German Garmendia ¿no? Pero ya al grano. Gracias por tu apoyo, y pensaba en agregar a Tai Lung, pero más adelante; espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por tu apoyo**__**.**_

_**Guest: Gracias por tu apoyo (ya dije eso antes ¿no?) Y tranquil , Po va a tener un papel muy importante en la historia, no te preocupes; y ,como le dije a Anika, le voy a dar una pareja OC a Po y a Tigresa recién en la secuela.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado **__** Se despide: **_

_**Tigresa Fénix. Chau chau.**_


	3. El despertar: Primera parte

_**Kung fu panda 3: Secretos, pasados y un enemigo mortal.**_

_**Nota de autora: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.**_

_**- Hola a todos. Solo quería decirles que no estuve muy inspirada últimamente, y que tenía que hacer algunos trámites, y con el colegio y bla, bla, bla. ¿Qué más tenía que mencionar?**_

_**- Emm, no sé, tal vez presentarme tonta.**_

_**- Jaja, muy gracioso Nico. Queridos lectoras/es, les quiero presentar a Nico. Un buen mozo, caballero y soltero (mentira).**_

_**- Te escuche, y no es mentira que soy soltero.**_

_**- No, pero si es mentira lo del buen mozo y caballero. Como les decía, este idiota está a cargo de ser como la vos de mi conciencia (un pepe grillo pero más feo) Él nos va a acompañar en los comentarios al principio y al final de la historia a partir de este capítulo.**_

_**- Así es, como un comentarista de futbol solo que tengo que soportar a la tonta de mí casi hermana.**_

_**- Así es, pero antes de torcerle un brazo a Nico, vamos con el capítulo.**_

_**- Auch, eso va a doler. Y solo para agregar, si les suena el título del capítulo dejen en los comentarios. No sé, tal vez de alguna vieja serie de dibujitos capaz. Y dejen algún comentario sobre el capítulo, enserio duele el publicar un capítulo y que nadie opine nada. Gracias por su…**_

_**-No lo digas.**_

Capítulo 3: El despertar: Primera parte.

- ¿Color favorito de Víbora?- preguntó Mono aburrido apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano-.

- Azul- dijo Víbora con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa-.

Todos se habían puesto a jugar un juego en el que cada uno hacía preguntas a los demás y tenían que responder con la verdad, solo para matar el tiempo. La espera en la cocina a que el panda despertara de su inconciencia se había puesto muy aburrida, casi comparada con el discurso de Shifu del Festival de Otoño.

- ¿El de Po?- preguntó Mono-.

- Verde- dijo Po con la cabeza colgando por detrás de la silla-.

- ¿Grulla?- dijo Mono, pero al no obtener respuesta, volvió a repetir- Grulla ¿tu color favorito? ¡Grulla!-.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué? No estaba dormido- dijo Grulla aleteando- ¿Mi color favorito? El amarillo-.

-¿Mantis?- preguntó Mono-.

- El naranja- dijo Mantis-.

- Tigresa, para vos tengo una diferente. ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto cuando nos peleamos en la cueva?- preguntó Mono muy intrigado, a la vez que Víbora miraba a Tigresa-.

- Porque no me gusta que la gente se pelee por cosas tontas, como por ejemplo, una historia que no existe- dijo Tigresa muy decidida, a lo que Víbora quedó sorprendida por su talento para mentir-.

- ¿Guerrero Dragón?- llamó la enfermera – Despertó-.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el panda sentado en una cama en la enfermería-.

- Se encuentra en el Palacio de Jade- dijo el maestro Shifu-.

- ¿Y por qué tengo una venda en los ojos?- dijo el panda-.

- Usted tubo una pelea y se lastimó brevemente los ojos- explicó la enfermera- deberá tener esa venda por tres días más-.

- Esta bien- dijo el panda- ¿Dejará cicatriz?-.

- Es posible- dijo la enfermera-.

- Bárbaro- dijo el panda sonriendo-.

- ¿Puede decirnos qué está haciendo por aquí?- preguntó Shifu amablemente-.

- Vine en una búsqueda de dos personas muy importantes- dijo el panda en tono serio-.

- ¿De qué personas?- volvió a preguntar Shifu-.

- No me tengo permitido mencionar quienes pero si voy a decirle que una de esas personas es un pariente- dijo el panda-.

- Habla Po- dijo Víbora- no va a pasar nada malo-.

- Emm, está bien- dijo Po acercándose al panda cada vez más- Emm, hola, mi… mi nombre es Po- pero se quedó tildado y dejó de hablar-.

- Su nombre es Po, él es el Guerrero Dragón, es un panda también y está muy nervioso por tu inesperada visita- terminó Tigresa por el-.

- Gracias- le agradeció Po en susurro-.

- Un panda ¿eh?- dijo el panda- acércate hacia mí por favor- Po obedeció y entonces el panda estiró sus brazos colocándolos en la cabeza de Po tocando sus orejas- dime, ¿cuántos años tienes aproximadamente?-.

- Cerca de 25 o 26 más o menos- dijo Po un tanto nervioso-.

- ¿Cuál es el color de tus ojos?- preguntó el panda-.

- Verde tipo jade- dijo Po, entonces el panda dejó de tocarlo y extendió su brazo-.

- Mi nombre es Mang- dijo moviendo su mano para luego abrasarlo- y es un placer conocerte hijo-.

- Po quedó petrificado, nunca pensó que su padre estaría vivo o que sería tan fácil poder encontrarlo, pero sin pensarlo lo abrasó- Para mí también papá-.

- Ya hablaremos luego pero en privado- dijo mientras seguía abrasándolo- Te amo hijo, pensé que habías muerto- dijo mientras se le escapaban unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría-.

- Yo también pensé eso- dijo Po mientras también lloraba- pero lo importante es que estás aquí-.

- Creo que hay que dejarlos un momento a solas- dijo Grulla mientras se iba con los demás-.

- Alto no se vallan- dijo Mang mientras dejaba de abrazar a Po- quiero conocerlos también, vengan acérquense-.

Los chicos se acercaron poco a poco al panda más y más, hasta que por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablarle a la cara. El primero fue Mono en hablar- Hola- dijo de manera amable, la verdad es que no sabía que más decir así que agregó- nosotros somos Los Cinco Furiosos-.

- Es un honor conocerlos por fin- dijo el panda, era una de las voces más amables que pudieron haber escuchado jamás, fue como si una onda expansiva de calor y cariño pasase sobre ellos- he escuchado mucho sobre ustedes-.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Grulla-.

- En serio- dijo Mang- Vivimos escondidos pero nos enteramos de las cosas, cosa que voy a hablarlo luego. Cuéntenme más sobre ustedes-.

- Nosotros protegemos a China de todos los criminales peligrosos que la amenazan- dijo Víbora, claro que, con la venda en los ojos, Mang no podía ver que especie eran-.

- Debe ser un trabajo duro ¿no? Trabajo de tiempo completo- dijo Mang con comprensión- Y díganme, ¿alguna otra pregunta?-.

- ¿Por qué está aquí en realidad?- preguntó Tigresa, sabiendo que no estaba diciendo toda-.

- Esa es una buena pregunta, veo que eres inteligente al no confiar 100% en mi- dijo Mang- aunque tu vos me suena muy familiar- dijo rascándose la pera-.

- Tengo mis precauciones- dijo Tigresa con vos seria- Ahora, con todo respeto, ¿puede responder a mi pregunta?-.

- Claro, me salvaron la vida, supongo que podría contarles mi secreto- dijo Mang- Vengan acérquense que les cuento- los demás se acercaron más a Mang de lo que ya estaban hasta que se pudieron sentir la respiración de cada uno- Estaba buscando a 2 personas importantes, la primera fue Po, que ya lo encontré, pero la segunda es aún más importante para el destino de China, estoy buscando al Fe…- pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Shifu entrado de improviso a la habitación, haciendo que todos se sorprendan chocando sus cabezas incluyendo la de Mang-.

- Lamento interrumpir, pero nuestro invitado debe descansar, lo llamaremos para la hora del almuerzo, señor-.

- Por favor, llámeme Mang- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-.

- Y entonces BANG- dijo Mang explicando la historia de cómo había escapado de Shen- Le pegué en la cara con una escoba, el lobo salió volando por los aires, y bueno, supongo que ustedes ya saben el resto-.

- Así es- dijo Shifu- ¿Cómo sobrevivieron?- preguntó curioso-.

- Eso se los diré más adelante- y tomó una cuchara más de sopa- ¿De qué más me estoy olvidando? Ah sí… les iba a contar para qué vine aquí en realidad, ¿cierto?-.

- Así es- dijo Po- Dijiste que había alguien más, alguien más importante que yo para el destino de China-.

- Así es, pero no más importante para mí- dijo Mang, levantando el ánimo de su hijo, mientras que tigresa se comía un dumpling- Estoy buscando al Fénix Celestial-.

Al decir eso todos escupieron el contenido en su boca, mientras que la que peor la pasaba era Tigresa, que se estaba ahogando con su dumpling, pero después de unos segundos, pudo aclararse la garganta.

- Jajaja- dijo Mono- por un momento creí que había dicho que quería encontrar al Fénix Celestial…- pero dejó de hablar cuando vio la cara seria de Mang- no estaba hablando enserio ¿no?-.

- Imaginé que reaccionarían así- dijo Mang- ¿Por casualidad no vieron un bolso verde oscuro? Tenía cosas muy importantes-.

- Así es- dijo Po-.

- ¿Puedes traerlos por favor?- preguntó, e inmediato Po se paró, salió de la cocina hasta los cuarteles, y en la habitación de huéspedes estaba ese bolso, parecía muy grande. Lo tomó y volvió a la cocina para entregárselo a Mang-.

- Aquí tienes- dijo Po-.

- Gracias- dijo Mang y empezó a hurgar dentro del bolso para sacar un rollo muy gordo y largo, cuando lo extendió sobre la mesa se mostraban 5 símbolos en distintos colores, un símbolo de cascada en azul, un símbolo con ondulaciones de aire en gris, un fénix en rojo en el medio, un símbolo como tierra quebrada en verde, y un rayo en amarillo- Los símbolos de los guardianes, ¿alguien los conoce?-.

- Solo es un cuento para niños- dijo Tigresa con los brazos cruzados-.

- Pero conoces la historia- dijo Mang-.

- Es una antigua creencia- dijo Tigresa- algunas personas creen que hay cinco personas con estos símbolos que los protegen, pero nadie conoce más que eso-.

- Yo sí- dijo y se sacó la venda que tenía en el brazo, y para sorpresa de todos, tenía la marca de la tierra quebrada en su brazo pero en negro- Yo formo parte de la comunidad secreta de Los Guardianes, es un legado de sangre de millones de años, y tú, hijo mío también formas parte de nosotros-.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mientes?- preguntó Mantis-.

- ¿Pueden llevarme afuera por favor?- preguntó Mang, ya que tenía la venda en los ojos-.

Estando ya fuera de la cocina, en el patio que se ve entrando al Palacio de Jade, Mang estiró la mano, como señal de que se alejaran.

- Señor, con todo respeto, Los Guardianes no son más que cuentos de hadas, esas eran las historias que contaba Oogway cuando no podía dormir cuando era pequeña- dijo Tigresa-.

- No eres muy creyente ¿Verdad?- preguntó Mang- Me recuerdas a una amiga mía que tuve hace mucho tiempo, era muy terca en ese tema-.

- Si- dijo Mono- así es ella- dijo y en ese momento sintió un puño de parte de Tigresa, asiéndolo volar unos cuantos metros-.´

- Así es- dijo Mang- ahora voy a comprobar que de verdad soy un Guardián- dijo Mang, entonces unas grietas empezaron a aparecer en el suelo, y en esas mismas grietas empezó a salir una luz intensa de color verde brillante, y Mang empezó a hacer unos movimientos de kung fu, y un bloque de tierra salió de allí, todos quedaron impactados, imaginen ver a un extraño controlando un bloque de tierra dándole la forma de una panda muy linda, ah ¿todavía no llegue a esa parte? Bueno… Con esos movimientos con las manos y las piernas, el bloque empezó a tomar forma, para terminar como la estatua de una muy bonita panda, con un kimono a su medida y un rodete que recogía su pelo-.

- Ella es…- dijo Po sin poder terminar la frase-.

- Tu madre- dijo Mang- Así es. Ella era hermosa, yo siempre quise que mi hijo se pareciera a mí, pero eres muy parecido a ella, la vos, las orejas separadas, la cabeza pequeña, pero es mucho mejor así-.

- Gracias- dijo Po con una sonrisa de la más humilde-.

- ¿Ahora qué piensas? Chica no creyente- dijo Mang mientras cruzaba los brazos-.

- Primero: retiro lo dicho sobre los cuentos de hadas, segundo: linda escultura, debió amarla mucho y tercero: no me gustan que me comparen, con nadie- dijo Tigresa-.

- Primero: me agrada que lo reconozcas, segundo: gracias, y si, la amaba mucho y tercero: ¿por qué no te gusta que te comparen?-.

- Primero: reconozco cuando me equivoco, segundo: lo supuse porque hizo una escultura de ella sin siquiera mirarla y tercero: porque toda mi vida me compararon, y aun lo siguen haciendo. No es una cosa muy bonita que una persona que apenas conozco también lo haga-.

- Primero: es bueno reconocer cuando uno comete un error, solo las personas de corazón noble se atreven a hacerlo, segundo: la conocía muy bien, fue el amor de mi vida y tercero: lamento haberlo hecho, debiste haber tenido una mala experiencia con las comparaciones-.

- No tengo nada más que decir- dijo Tigresa- Está oscureciendo, es mejor volver adentro-.

_Continuara…_

_**-Wow. Por fin pude terminar este capítulo, he estado con mucho del colegio y de más-.**_

_**- Y esperamos sus comentarios, así como dijo mi casi hermana, esperamos que les haya gustado-.**_

_**- De verdad esperamos sus comentarios, no hemos recibido ninguno en todo este tiempo.**_

_**- Aayyhhh ¿por qué me torciste el brazo?**_

_**- Dije que lo haría ¿Verdad? No olviden darnos consejos por si quieren que pase algo en la historia, o algún nombre que pueda utilizar para algún personaje.**_

_**- Pero recuerden que dijimos en la descripción que no va a haber romance entre los personajes principales.**_

_**- De nuevo gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos luego.**_

_**Se despide:**_

_**Tigresa Fénix. Chau, chau.**_


	4. El despertar: Segunda parte

_**Kung fu panda 3: Secretos, pasados y un enemigo mortal.**_

_**Nota de autora: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.**_

_**- Hola ¿Nos extrañaron?**_

_**- Esperamos que sí, y hoy tenemos una nueva noticia**_

_**- Así es, Nico. Aunque no hemos recibido comentarios nuevos, lo cual me entristece mucho, estamos muy contentos de decir que esta historia tiene 2 favoritos más**_

_**- Tienes razón. Y para nosotros, tener a dos personas que les guste mucho nuestra historia es motivo suficiente para que nosotros sigamos escribiendo cada día mejor.**_

_**- Pero ya enserio, nos estamos poniendo muy sentimentales. Ahora vamos con el capítulo.**_

Capítulo 4: El despertar. Segunda parte

Era una noche muy hermosa en el Valle de la Paz. Como siempre, un manto hermoso de una fina neblina cubría cada casa en el valle y el cielo tenía tantas estrellas como nunca pudieras imaginar. Era un paisaje hermoso, un clima cálido que no era muy caliente, ni muy frío. Podría decirse que era la noche perfecta para dormir plácidamente, era una noche que protegía a lada cabeza de las pesadillas, permitiendo que los hermosos sueños de las personas fluyan como el agua del río, o dejando que los hermosos recuerdos del pasado vuelvan a sus mentes. Simplemente, era una noche perfecta. Las cálidas camas de los aldeanos, permitían una larga noche de descanso, dado que siempre con el clima húmedo tienden a ponerse rígidas, empeorando la postura de la gente causando que por la mañana se levanten con un horrible dolor de espalda y hombros. Pero no esta noche, no esta vez.

Sin embargo, una felina no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba muy preocupada de que los demás conocieran su secreto. Un secreto que… solo ella y el maestro Oogway conocían, un secreto que consiguió ocultar por casi 20 años. No permitiría que la visita de ese panda descubra la verdad detrás de sus mentiras. Pero sabía que ahora debía dormir, era tarde, y mañana sería un día agitado. Ella lo sabía, sus presentimientos nunca fallan.

Recordando la receta del té de durazno que le enseño Oogway, Tigresa se levantó de su cama, salió de su cuarto hasta los pasillos, salió de allí hasta la parte donde se encontraba la habitación del maestro Shifu, que era la única que estaba alejada de las demás, que era antiguamente del maestro Oogway. Ella caminaba tranquilamente por ahí, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Lamentablemente, Shifu salió de su habitación. Un segundo, solo un segundo marcó la diferencia entre que Tigresa sea descubierta o que ella pase desapercibido. Fue ese segundo, el que permitió que Tigresa salte al techo para aferrarse a él con sus garras quedando mirando al suelo, para poder observar hacia donde se dirigía Shifu. Por suerte para ella, Shifu salió de los cuarteles, tal vez hacia el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, que era el lugar donde Shifu pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lentamente, esperando a no percibir su aroma o escuchar sus diminutos pasos, sus muy, muy diminutos pasos, Tigresa bajó del techo, cayendo en cuatro patas para luego reincorporarse y salir hacia la cocina. Pero al acercarse cada vez más a la cocina, más escuchaba el sonido de alguien masticando, más sentía el olor de un plato de dumplings combinado con el de bosques de bambú al descongelarse en el amanecer. El panda. Debió imaginarlo, era igual Po, escapándose de su cuarto a la noche para comer, razón por la que normalmente se levantaba tarde y Shifu tenía que despertarlo de la manera más delicada posible, golpeándolo en la cabeza con su bastón. Lentamente, intentó dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación.

- Escucho pasos sigilosos- dijo Mang desde la cocina- dime como lo haces, yo casi no los escucho-.

Lentamente, Tigresa caminó hasta la cocina- Entrené, mucho tiempo- dijo al fin entrando a la cocina-.

- Es solo que no entiendo- dijo Mang confundido- Tengo 55 años, casi 56 y entrené toda mi vida en el arte del kung fu, y solo pocas personas pueden superarme en el sigilo-.

- Imagino que la cantidad de experiencia ayuda con la cantidad de volumen corporal- dijo Tigresa, como cuando insulta a Po de broma-.

- Jajaja jajaja, ese nunca lo había escuchado antes- dijo Mang riéndose, a lo que Tigresa se sorprendió al ver que no ofendió al panda- En nuestra aldea acostumbramos a burlarnos de nuestro cuerpo. Pero ya dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿podrías decirme que te molesta?-.

- No entiendo- dijo Tigresa mintiendo como la mejor- Nada me molesta, ¿por qué habría de molestarme algo?-.

- Imagino que si estas despierta a estas horas de la noche es por una razón- dijo Mang con las manos cruzadas- ahora dime, ¿qué te molesta?-.

- Nada-dijo Tigresa- Recibo los reportes de una amiga que hace el patrullaje nocturno por mí-.

- ¿Y todos los días te levantas a estas horas? Que ¿te entreno el ejército imperial o qué?-dijo Mang un poco confundido-.

- Algo así- dijo Tigresa preparándose un té de durazno- y usted dígame, ¿por qué está levantado a estas horas de la noche?-.

- Como cuando estoy preocupado- dijo Mang, para solo seguir comiendo-.

- Po hace lo mismo-dijo Tigresa pensando en los parecidos- ¿Qué lo preocupa?-.

- Temo no poder cumplir con mi misión- dijo Mang y luego se metió otro dumpling a la boca-.

- ¿La de encontrar al Fénix Celestial? Puede convencerme con lo de los Guardianes, ¿pero eso? Ya no me lo creo- dijo Tigresa sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo-.

- Sí que es real- dijo Mang un poco molesto- Solo porque no puedas ver algo no significa que no exista-.

- No es el hecho de que no lo vea- dijo Tigres- Yo no puedo ver mi propio cerebro, no significa que no tenga uno- explicó Tigresa, a lo que Mang largó una ligera carcajada- El punto es que, es solo una metáfora para seguir entrenando, si quieres ser realmente un Maestro de kung fu la única salida es entrenar y nunca rendirse-.

- Tienes sabias palabras para una chica tan joven- dijo Mang alagando a Tigresa-.

- Gracias- dijo Tigresa humildemente- No pretendo que usted deje de creer eso, solo se lo explico desde mi punto de vista-.

- Mi punto es que yo tengo otro punto de vista, y si vi al Fénix Celestial- dijo Mang con comida en la boca- pero no pretendo aburrirte con mis aburridas historias-.

- Me encantan las historias- dijo Tigresa sin mentir- pero tal vez mañana, se está haciendo tarde ya-.

- Tienes razón- dijo Mang- Buenas noches-.

- Buenas noches- dijo Tigresa y se terminó su té para salir afuera y recibir los reportes de Lian-.

- Buenos días Maestro- dijeron todos al unísono, pero, como siempre, Po se había quedado dormido, de nuevo. Pero para sorpresa para todos, Mang también se había quedado dormido.

Al tratar de levantarse de la cama, Po y Mang se cayeron de la cama, la habitación de huéspedes quedaba al lado de la habitación de Tigresa, mientras que la de Po quedaba enfrente de la de Mang, y al caerse de la cama quedaron los dos en el suelo con medio cuerpo fuera del pasillo, quedando cabeza con cabeza, gimiendo del dolor del golpe.

- Jaja, de tal palo tal astilla, Jaja- dijo Mantis subiéndose al hombro de Mono-.

- Lleven al señor Mang a la cocina para desayunar- dijo Shifu- luego hablaremos con la enfermera para ver si ya puedes sacarse la venda-.

- Gracias Maestro Shifu- dijo Mang todavía en el suelo. Mono ayudó a Po a levantarse del suelo para ayudar a Mang junto con tigresa y llevarlo a la cocina-.

Ya estando en la cocina, todos se sentaron para empezar el juego del interrogatorio.

- Díganos, ¿Hay más pandas?- preguntó Mono-.

- Si- dijo Mang comiendo-.

- ¿Dónde se ocultan?- preguntó Víbora-.

- Un pueblo amigo nos ayudó bastante; fuimos a un pueblo oculto donde solo pueden llegar allí quienes conocen la ubicación, ambos pueblos nos hemos mantenidos ocultos, esperando a que alguien actúe- dijo Mang, aun con la comida en la boca-.

- ¿Qué problemas tenía el pueblo amigo?- dijo Grulla-.

- Ellos tenían un problema bastante parecido al nuestro, solo que aunque ellos eran fuertes y nunca se rendían, tenían 3 veces más problemas que los pandas- dijo Mang un poquitito más serio que antes-.

- ¿Y cuáles eran esos problemas?- preguntó Víbora-.

- Algunos de ellos eran blancos y negros, como nosotros, así que las tropas de Shen trataron de matarlos también- dijo Mang tragando la comida- Pero eso no era lo único, hay otro problema mucho más grabe pero no me creerían-.

- Dinos, por favor- dijo Po con vocecita triste-.

- Es muy complicado de explicar, pero les prometo que se los voy a explicar cuando esté mejor de mi vista. Hablando de eso, Po me encantaría que, cuando yo esté mejor, tu vallas con migo para visitar a los demás pandas, puedes invitar a quien tú quieras, tus amigos también pueden ir- dijo Mang-.

- Bárbaro- dijo Po exaltado- pero primero hay que esperar a que tus ojos se recuperen por completo-.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dijo la enfermera que tenía que esperar para sacarme la venda?- preguntó Mang-.

- Tres días- contestó Tigresa-.

- Eso es mucho tiempo- dijo un tanto molesto Mang- pero mientras tanto puedo seguir contestando, pero tratemos de evitar el tema del pueblo ese, hace mucho que no veo a la reina de ese lugar, era una gran amiga, pero desapareció. Nadie sabe que le paso, si la secuestraron o si se escapó, pero no la veo desde mucho tiempo. Yo preferiría evitar el tema- dijo Mang con la cabeza agachada y con tono triste-.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- preguntó Mantis-.

- El verde-.

- ¿Comida favorita?-.

- Fideos-.

- ¿Pasatiempo favorito?-.

- ¿Dormir se toma como un pasatiempo?- contestó Mang, a lo que todos, menos Tigresa, lanzaron una carcajada-.

- Enserio, no hay duda de que Po es tu hijo- dijo Mono-.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Po preocupado a la enfermera-.

- No hay duda de que se recuperó mejor de lo imaginado- dijo asombrada la enfermera- creo que ya puede quitarse la venda, pero por las dudas esperemos hasta a quitársela más tarde-.

- De acuerdo- dijo Shifu- Mientras tanto vallan a entrenar, no siempre tendrán días libres, así que vallan a entrenar-.

- Si maestro Shifu- dijeron todos al unísono para luego ir a entrenar-.

- Mientras tus alumnos entrenan, tú puedes preguntarme más sobre tus dudas- dijo Mang-.

Shifu quedó impactado por lo que le dijo- ¿Cómo sabes que yo tengo dudas?-.

- Los Guardianes de la familia de pandas tenemos el don de sacarle la verdad a cualquier persona- explicó Mang- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me preguntas lo que tengas que preguntar?- dijo Mang invitándolo a Shifu a sentarse en la cama de enfrente de la suya en la enfermería-.

- De acuerdo- dijo Shifu sentándose en frente de Mang en la cama de adelante- Hace un par de días yo tuve un sueño, soñé justamente con los Guardianes, te vi junto con un cocodrilo, una pantera nebulosa y un pigargo. Estaban hablando sobre encontrar a alguien, ¿podrías contarme más sobre eso?-.

- De acuerdo. La persona a la que tengo que encontrar está situada aquí, la Fénix Celestial- y entonces Mang comenzó su relato- Los Guardianes siempre cuando nacemos, nacemos en el mismo día. Y la profecía dijo que solo la guardiana que tuviera los ojos rojos como una gema de rubí, sería la Fénix Celestial. Y antes de que me diga que el Fénix Celestial solo es una metáfora y que no existe, voy a aclararte algo. Po es un Guardián al igual que la Fénix Celestial y yo la pude con mis propios ojos luego de que Po naciera. Lo más extraño es que todos los bebes Guardianes lloran como si les hubiesen roto un brazo al momento de nacer, pero la Fénix Celestial nunca lloró. Creíamos que había muerto en el parto. Su madre la sostenía, con la pequeña esperanza de que mostrara signos de vida. Pero la bebe lo único que hiso fue abrir esos hermosos ojos color rojo escarlata y le sonrió a su madre. Fue entonces que supimos que ella era la elegida. Pero es resto solo es historia para otro momento mejor-.

- ¿Puede comprobar que todo lo que dijo fue cierto?- preguntó dudoso Shifu, pero a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Mang le prestaba toda la atención posible-.

- Usted mismo pudo ver que yo soy un Guardián, que controla la tierra, que siempre descubre la mentira. Me creyó en todo lo que yo le dije, ¿por qué no habría de creerme ahora?- dijo Mang con completa serenidad-.

- Buen punto- dijo Shifu-.

Po y los cinco habían terminado de entrenar, y se preparaban para ver lo que la enfermera tenía para decirles. Era un momento muy decisivo, tanto para los personajes como para ustedes, mis queridos lectores, porque ahora sabrán la verdad de la mentira, el conflicto de la historia, la papa picante entre las comunes, las… eh… bueno, ustedes me entienden.

Ya todos se encontraban en la enfermería, esperando a que la enfermera diese su decisión para saber si Mang puede quitarse la venda de sus ojos.

- Dado a la… increíble recuperación de sus ojos puedo decir que me tiene bastante sorprendida- dijo la enfermera revisando la venda de reojo- Supongo que ya puede sacarse la venda-.

- Gracias- dijo Mang-.

- Ahora quitemos esa venda- dijo Po con entusiasmo. Al quitar la venda de sus ojos, Mang solo se frotó los ojos para poder ver mejor-.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó la enfermera-.

Las primeras imágenes que Mang pudo divisar fueron Po y la enfermera que estaban frente a el- Mucho mejor, debo admitir- al notar que Po se acercaba más, Mang lo miró a los ojos- Si eres idéntico a tu madre- ante ese comentario, Po solo sonrió- Muchas gracias enfermera por ayudarme con mis ojos- dijo Mang dirigiéndose a la enfermera-.

- Fue un placer- dijo la enfermera humildemente-.

El primero en acercarse fue Shifu- Hola, yo soy el maestro Shifu, un placer- dijo dándole un apretón de manos-.

- El placer es todo mío- dijo Mang-.

El segundo en acercarse fue Mono, el más sinvergüenza- Hola, yo soy Mono, el mejor amigo de Po- saludó Mono a Mang-.

- Un gusto en conocerte Mono- dijo Mang-.

- Yo soy Mantis, también amigo de Po… bueno, no creo que haya una sola persona en el mundo que no sea amigo de Po- dijo Mantis en el hombro de Mono-.

- Un placer. Los pandas somos muy sociables- dijo Mang-.

- Hola, me llamo Víbora. Un placer conocerlo- saludó Víbora-.

- Hola, el placer es todo mío- dijo Mang-.

- Yo soy Grulla- dijo con timidez-.

- Un gusto conocerte, Grulla- dijo Mang-.

- Y yo soy Tigresa, líder y la más fuerte de los Cinco Furiosos, un placer poder verlo a los ojos-.

Mang no respondió, solo se le quedó mirando a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, simplemente no podía creerlo. Estaba en frente de ella. No se movió, solo la siguió mirando a los ojos- Eres tu…-.

_Continuara…_

_**- Por fin he podido terminar este capítulo. De verdad lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero he estado medie enferma y con muchas cosas del colegio y bla bla bla.**_

_**- Esperamos que nos entiendan y de verdad esperamos poder escribir más rápido para la próxima.**_

_**- Así es Nico pero ahora vamos a responder el review que nos mandaron.**_

_**De verdad esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo, y si hay algo que no te guste o cualquier idea que se te haya cruzado por la mente de verdad nos gustaría que dejes tus opiniones en los comentarios. Agradecemos mucho tu ayuda.**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Tigresa Fénix chau chau**_


End file.
